


20 ways to say 'I love you'

by yoailover4lyfe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoailover4lyfe/pseuds/yoailover4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: 20 ways to say ‘I love you’</p><p>Summary: 20 word-drabble prompt</p><p>Pairing: Akiramon (Amon x Akira)</p><p>Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul</p><p>Warning: Spoilers (better to read this if your done the manga tho). Its safe for work. UnBeta’ed Its been like 2 years since I wtroe anything and the tag was dead so yeah. Enjoy!</p><p>Rated: PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 ways to say 'I love you'

**Author's Note:**

> there is little to no Akiramon fanfiction and I decided to fix that problem.

Height

When outsiders look at the duo out in public or in the office, the first thing they notice is the height difference some think it looks cute while to others it looked silly; it didn’t matter to them while they walk beside each other. 

Resemblance

Amon would freeze up whenever Akira dad-eye blank expression staring at him, reminding him so much of her father sometimes.  
Smile

Amon never thought Akira would be able to smile , but when she did , he couldn’t stop his heart form beating when she does.

Spicy

Amon would be on guard incase Akira tries to feed him spicy curry during lunch break, but hearing her laugh at his bemused expression made him reconsider if wasted effort on his part.

Drunk

Amon was pleased to see another side of her, but doing so made me feel more useless as superior and the 7000 push-ups were not enough to remove these feelings of inferiority.

Sweet

Akira was mildly surprised at how much of sweet tooth Amon was, if the indication was the donut wrapper on his front desk. 

Tease

Akira can never get tired of teasing her superior and relishing getting him riled up completely for no reason. 

Keychain

“It was simple gesture , nothing more” but Akira mused, but she couldn’t convince her beating heart to be still. 

Cat

“That cat is not cute” Amon stated and Akira started back at him replying as she picked up Maristella , “ My cat is the cutest cat in this building, you are mistaken”, Amon couldn’t deny that else is being cute at the moment.

Jealousy

Amon realized how his co-workers praised him for having Akira as his partner, and thinking back he feels honored to be able to closer to her. 

Blood

Amon seeing Akira’s leg getting bit by Naki , made his blood boil (much to his surprised on how angry he was) that he feet took off to attack the ghoul; Akira reaction was the same , shocked on how much she cared to him. 

Fate

Amon wouldn’t believe that his former superior’s daughter was now his subordinate and he couldn’t tell if was going to be a good or bad thing, but it didn’t’ seemly likely they would come into good terms since they keep getting into misunderstandings. 

Guilt

Amon’s feelings for Akira could stems from the duty he felt to redeem himself after failing to protect her father, but the First Class Investigator thinks back it hits him that his feelings were mistaken and it was becoming a lot more deeper than anticipated. 

Kiss

Amon , for the life of him, hoped that the circumstances were different and they weren’t expected to go to this suicide mission, he would allowed her lips to meet his lips ever so sweetly. 

Lies

Akira was trying to determine how Amon Koutarou who was suppose to be most hated man to becoming the object of her affections, sometimes she would hate her own emotions and how they reflect her honest feelings. 

Intuition

“For once in my life , please let me be wrong” Akira hoped in her mind as she continued her mission in Anteiku raid, “Amon don’t be reckless”

Regret

Amon was not a man of regrets, but as mind started to go blank he thought Akira on how he failed to stay alive and perhaps reconsider her feelings.

Alone

The world was out to get her , Akira thinks to herself, taking away everyone near and dear to her, just when Akira found someone to get close to , life has cruel ways to make her feel sorely mistaken. 

Graveyard  
Their first meeting where their relationship first began, the second time it when it bloomed but withered away and the last time is when it ended as Akira places flowers on two tombstones of her former loved ones.


End file.
